This invention relates to coaxial cable connector assemblies, and more particularly, to a multi-pin/coaxial cable connector which also carries power leads.
Coaxial cables are formed of outer conductors adapted to be at ground with an insulated inner conductor. The effective grounding of the outer coaxial conductor is often a problem, especially where high frequency signals are carried. Additionally, sometimes there is a requirement to also carry power leads in the same connector in which the coaxial cables are connected, and the close proximity of coaxial cables to each other and/or to power leads often results in interference and cross-talk, thus deleteriously affecting the characteristics of the transmitted signals.
Prior attempts to positively ground multi-pin coaxial connectors are generally cumbersome and unsuccessful. These have included such designs in which the coaxial outer braided conductor is pig-tailed to the shell and also have included the provision of a separate ground plate connected at the connector interface. Such approaches are cumbersome, unwieldy, do not sufficiently reduce interference due to cross-talk, and present too many separate parts which require careful assembly. Where miniaturization is required, and a large number of coaxial cables and power lines are carried, prior art design approaches are unable to successfully meet the technical problems.
An object of this invention is to provide an improved multi-pin/coaxial cable connector assembly.
Another object of this invention is to provide such an assembly in which a positive ground is integral to the connector effecting an "ideal" RF coaxial interface.
Still another object of this invention is to provide such an assembly which is capable of handling or carrying a large number of coaxial cables and power leads simultaneously in the same connector.
Another object of this invention is to provide a highly compact coaxial cable connector carrying both coaxial cables and power lines.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide such a coaxial cable connector assembly which is efficient and inexpensive to manufacture.
Other objects, advantages and features of this invention will become more apparent from the following description.